Chapter 102
September 4th: Part 1 (9月4日(1), Kugatsu Mikka (1)) is the 102nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The cover page shows Shalnark and gives information on his Nen ability. He is a Manipulator and uses a particular cell phone in conjunction with his skills. Once he attaches a special antenna to your body, all he has to do is point his phone in your direction and he has complete control of you. News of the Phantom Troupe's death spreads fast. Many civilians have located pictures of their dissected bodies online. While some question if this is going too far, most are happy about the news. Kurapika looks at a recent message from Gon and Killua saying to meet them at the Dayroad Park. Somewhere in Yorknew City, a Mafia hacker asks a hired hand if he's found what they're looking for. No response is given and the Mafia informant reminds the hired hand that he could locate the sons of the president of the republic. Finally, the hired hand says that he couldn't find anything, that the members of the Phantom Troupe don't exist. After looking through 50 years of databases (military registries, schools, DNA files, and even obituaries), he found nothing. The Mafia informant asks if it was erased but is told that it wouldn't be possible since he searched on an international database. Accessing an international database is highly illegal and erasing information even more so. Around 20 people have tried and been arrested for attempted murder, without reprieve. The database works together in a three-part system, two computers work together 24 hours a day on external access but the third one checks the external data. Damaging the system is impossible but if something were to be erased, it would be corrected in a tenth of a second. The Mafia informant asks what that means but is told again that even if there are corpses, these people don't exist. Disappearing and acting dead is one thing but to be completely erased from society and databases is impossible. The system hasn't had any information on them since birth. The Mafia informant says that even abandoned babies are put in the registry but is told that the location where the child is abandoned could make all the difference. Meteor City is a city where everything like trash, garbage, weapons, corpses, and even babies can be dumped. Around 8 million people live there but that's only a speculation. Officially, these people don't exist. Even after 500 years, nobody knows how they live, how they learn or what they know of the world. Though they did give a message for the world: "We take everything, so don't take anything back". Ten years ago, a man was accused of murder but after looking for information on the man, they had learned he was from Meteor City. Since the man didn't recognize the laws, the court couldn't do anything except condemn him. Three years later, the real murderer was caught and it was revealed that the other man had been framed. Then not too long after that, all police, judges, lawyers, juror, and witnesses involved in the case were assassinated. That was when their message was first found by a foot of one of the corpses. The people that were assassinated were all killed by self-destruction. The Meteor City inhabitants placed bombs in their chests, approached the target with a smile and shook their hand and that's when they detonated it. Since one of their people were wrongly imprisoned, 31 people sacrificed themselves just for revenge. The Phantom Troupe are very dangerous and the Ten Dons agree on that. Back at their hideout, Chrollo decides that they'll take all the items from the Underground Auction and leave that night. Nobunaga disagrees with his choice but wants to locate and kill the "Chain User" first. Chrollo then asks Nobunaga not to take it personally. Franklin says it's an order from the leader and they must follow it. Nobunaga then asks Chrollo if it's truly an order. Kurapika, now at the park walks over to Gon and Killua who are having a food eating contest. Gon, very happy to see him, runs over to him and says that since the Spiders are all dead, he can finally start locating his clan's Scarlet Eyes. Just then, Killua smashes a plate of food in Gon's face. As they argue, Kurapika can't help, but smile and laugh. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_102 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 11 Category:Yorknew City arc